I'm a slave for you
by skip together
Summary: In the Kaiba house the slaves have strick rules. But, because of Noa, Ryuuji seems to always break them. RxN Shounen ai, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A slave for you

As the limo pulled up to the Kaiba house, a black haired boy threw open the front doors, running toward the car as it pulled to a stop. He happily opened the door, before tackling the aqua haired boy sitting inside, a smile on his face. "Onii-san!" He cried. "I missed you soooooo much!"

The boy jumped a bit, laughing and patting the younger boy's hair. "I missed you too, Moku-chan.."

Mokuba smiled, getting out of the car to help his brother out. "Its been SOOOOO boring since you came last Christmas! Nii-sama's been working non-stop and then only company I have is the slaves!"

"Awww..." He laughed lightly. "I'm sorry, Mokuba."

Smiling, Mokuba took his hand, dragging him toward the house. "Wait till you see all the new slaves! Nii-sama just bought one a few days ago! Its great!"

Noa smiled lightly, letting himself be dragged. "I'm sure it is Mokuba.." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

Opening the front door, the black haired boy walked into the entrance, a smile on his face as all of the maids stopped and bowed politely, saying: "Welcome home, Noa-sama." and "Welcome back, Kaiba-kun."

He smiled lightly, still holding Mokuba's hand.

At the top of the double stairs stood Seto, who snorted and nodded to Noa, before turning and walking away.

Noa stuck his tongue out at the older boy, before starting up to his room.

Several males carried his things up to his room, rushing past him, although careful not to run into him. As he passed one room, he could see a single male sitting in there, his head down, his long hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

Noa blinked, stopping to examine this boy slightly.

The boy's eyes, which stayed staring into his lap, were a brilliant forest green color. His hair, about to his waist, was black against his pale skin, which was most likely that color from being inside much too long.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he bit his lip. This boy was attractive, indeed, he'd never seen anyone...so...so indescribable.

"Noa-sama!" One of the maids cried, reaching in front of him to close the door. She frowned at him. "You musn't look in there, Noa-sama! It is your brother's room!"

He blinked as he was pulled away, shaking his head. "I'd forgotten, I'm sorry..."

She nodded, understanding, before saying: "Dinner will be ready in a few, Noa-sama."

"Hai..." He nodded to her, before heading back off to his room. He just -- couldn't get that boy's image out of his mind. He found it a bit odd.

Mokuba stood happily outside his door, hugging him again as he walked up.

He found himself back in reality at Mokuba pressed up against him and he laughed. "Why, hello again."

The black haired boy smiled. "I'm happy your home for good, Nii-sama! Then again, in a year, _I'll_ have to go off to the same stupid school..."

"It's not that bad, Mokuba. Don't worry." He told him, patting his head lightly.

"Yeah, I guess... at least it won't be as boring as sitting home with Seto all day. All he does is work and stay in his room..."

Noa nodded, before trying to pry the smaller boy off of him.

His brother pulled away reluctantly with a frown.

"Something wrong..?" Noa asked, kneeling down to be at Mokuba's level.

"Nothing," Mokuba assured, smiling warmly, before: "Nii-sama got me the latest gaming system! Want to try it out after dinner!?"

"I'll think about it, okay?" Noa told him, standing up.

Nodding, the black haired boy ran off.

Noa sighed lightly, before pressing the door to his room open and stepping inside quietly.

Everything was how he had left it since Christmas, except it was all dusted and cleaned. The room looked like something that only a fairytale could think up.

He wandered over to his bed, throwing himself onto it nonchalantly and letting out a breath.

After a few moments, a knock came on the door, followed by a girl's voice, saying: "Noa-sama. Dinner is served."

"Hai..." He muttered, getting off of his bed and brushing himself off a bit, before making his way down the stairs.

As he entered the kitchen, Seto glanced at him. Beside the oldest Kaiba brother sat the same boy that had been in Seto's room, still looking at his lap.

Noa shook his head, telling himself not to stare again in his mind as he took his seat across from Seto, fidgeting and sighing.

Eyes narrowing, Seto said: "This is Otogi Ryuuji. Otogi, this is my brother, Kaiba Noa." The boy only nodded. Seto glared at Noa. "You will not speak to him unless I tell you to, got it?"

He blinked, nodding. "Yes."

Mokuba walked in, sitting beside Ryuuji without so much as a glance to the other boy.

Noa shook his head again, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Hello, nii-sama," Mokuba said to Seto, flashing a fake smile.

"Mokuba," Seto said by way of greeting, nodding as the maids came out and set the plates in front of them.

Noa looked up, staring at the plate blankly.

They didn't give Ryuuji as much as they did the Kaiba's. The green-eyed male waited until Seto took a bite to even pick up his fork.

Noa tried to stare away, at anything, maybe Mokuba...

Mokuba ate silently, looking up as Noa stared at him. "Nani, Onii-san?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

He shook his head, looking back at his plate. "Nothing."

Seto watched them both without interest, his eyes not even moving to look at Ryuuji, who would only do something after Seto had done it.

The middle Kaiba picked up his fork as he began to slowly prod at his food.

Ryuuji's eyes slowly lifted when he thought that no one was looking to fall on Noa silently.

The other looked up carefully at that one moment, holding his breath without realizing it.

Eyes widening, Ryuuji's head snapped back down, his eyes resting once more on his lap.

Noa smiled lightly, noting how much more beautiful the boy was than he'd previously thought, before looking back down at his plate.

Seto, having noticed the little exchange, glared at Ryuuji, before saying: "Otogi. Go."

Without a word the boy stood up, pushing his chair in.

The middle Kaiba pouted to himself, before taking a sip of the water that was next to him.

As the other left, Seto went back to his meal without a word, glaring at Noa out of the corner of his eye.

Noa blinked, before attempting to eat.

When he was done, Seto stood up and left, not speaking still.

After the oldest brother closed the door, Mokuba let out a breath he had been holding.

"Something up, Mokuba?" Noa asked as he looked over at the younger boy.

"Nii-sama saw Otogi looking up," Mokuba pointed out. "Otogi's a slave, but Nii-sama doesn't like people talking to him, so he lets him eat at the table as long as he doesn't disobey the rules. By looking at you he did."

The older boy furrowed his eyebrows. "That broke a rule..?"

Mokuba nodded. "He's not aloud to eat or drink before Seto does, he's not supposed to speak, or look up from his plate. He can't leave the table until Seto tells him to do so, and Seto gets to pick how much he eats. He says it because Otogi used to be starving, and if Seto gives him too much he'll make himself sick."

Somehow, Noa barely believed that. "Oh."

"I suggest you stay downstairs if you don't want to hear Nii-sama yelling..."

"He -- yells at the boy?"

"Well, yeah..."

Aqua eyebrows furrowed, before Noa stood up, pushing his seat in.

Mokuba frowned. "Where are you going?"

"My room."

"Okay..." the younger didn't question further as he went back to eating.

Noa made his way up the stairs quietly.

Shouting could he heard from Seto's room, but it was too muffled to make out.

The middle Kaiba sighed, feeling extremely guilty as he wandered off to his bedroom.

After a while the shouting stopped and Seto stormed down the hallway, disappearing into his office, slamming the door.

Noa blinked, opening his own door to venture outwards.

Small sobs came from Seto's door, which was slightly open.

The blue-eyed boy looked around carefully, before stepping through to reach Seto's door and stop in front of it.

Barely visible through the crack was Ryuuji, laying on Seto's bed, his face buried in the pillows, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed lightly, trying to control himself.

Noa couldn't help himself as he pushed the door to Seto's room open and stepped inside, forgetting all the pain he'd go through if he were caught.

The black haired boy looked up, before quickly looking away, trying to franticly wipe away his tears as he sat up straight, his head down.

The younger boy walked up to him slowly, hands behind his back as he stared at the boy sadly.

Green eyes stayed on the boy's lap as he tried to fight back more tears.

"Gomen nasai," Noa muttered.

The black haired boy winced lightly at Noa's voice, but said nothing.

"I know I'm not supposed to speak to you," The Kaiba began in the same, soft voice. "...but I feel like it's my fault that you were yelled at, and I'm very sorry."

Green eyes slowly lifted to meet his sadly.

Noa had the sudden urge to touch the other boy's face, as his hand lifted slowly.

Ryuuji's eyes snapped shut, but he didn't move.

The younger boy carefully placed his hand on the other's cheek, as gently as possible.

The green-eyed boy didn't move, his eyes still clenched tightly.

Noa breathed a small sigh, pulling his hand back carefully. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Ryuuji's eyes slowly lifted to look up at Noa, surprised at the words.

The younger quickly put both hands behind his back, rocking on his heels. Looking around, he remembered the room he was in, and the thought of what kind of punishment he'd go through if he was found in there.

Realizing he was breaking a rule, Ryuuji's eyes fell back on his lap silently, his body tense, as if expecting to be hit.

Noa noticed the other boy's reaction. "I'm not going to hurt you..." He muttered.

Believing him, Ryuuji relaxed, though his eyes still remained on his lap.

"But..." The middle Kaiba began. "If Seto finds me talking to you..."

"He won't blame you," Ryuuji whispered, speaking for the first time. "He'll blame me."

The younger boy blinked, taken aback at the sound of his voice. He thought to himself how silly it was to think the boy couldn't speak. Shaking his head, he sighed. "Shall I leave?"

"If you wish to, Noa-sama."

Blinking again, small blush came to Noa's cheeks. "I don't…really want to, but I don't want to get you in any more trouble because of me..."

"It nothing that I am not used to, Noa-sama. If you wish to stay then do so. I cannot tell you what to do."

"I shall leave, then..." The aqua haired boy muttered, a bit sadly. "But only for your sake."

Green eyes widened lightly at that, but the other boy didn't move.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you a lot, though." Noa smiled at him lightly, before leaving the room with a little, "Baibai."

As Noa left the room, he rammed right into a very pissed looking Seto, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

The aqua haired boy's eyes widened as he tried to run off to his room.

The older brother grabbed his arm, turning him around to face him. "Noa," he barked, his eyes narrowed nearly into slits. "I'll give you a break since you just came home and don't know the rules. But never go in my room and never talk to Otogi."

Noa knew it was extremely stupid, but he couldn't stop himself. "But -- why? Why can't I talk to him?"

"Because I run this house and I told you you can't."

"That's not really a good reason..." The younger trailed off, before attempting to pull away.

Seto gripped his arm tighter. "Because he's a slave and you don't need to converse with slaves."

"I converse with the other slaves, Seto. It's not like we're plotting anything.." Noa winced.

"He isn't like the other slaves. He doesn't cook or do dishes. He doesn't dust or mop. I'm sure you've noticed this. No, he's lower class then any of the other slaves here."

The younger Kaiba furrowed his eyebrows at this, slightly confused.

"He's a pleasure slave, Noa. A _whore_, if you will."

Noa's eyes widened and he shuddered at the thought of what Seto must do to that poor boy.

The older Kaiba released his brother's arm, his eyes still narrowed. "You will not speak with him again. If you do, believe me, you _both_ will be punished."

The younger boy nodded, trying to get the images of the other boy's pain out of his mind.

With that said, Seto turned and headed into his room, closing the door behind himself.

Noa rubbed at his arm where Seto had grabbed him, before starting on his way back to his room.

~*~

Breakfast the next day was served with silence. It seemed even Mokuba had nothing to say, as the boy tried to figure out why Seto and Noa were on edge. Ryuuji barely ate, seeming embarrassed about being caught talking to Noa.

The middle Kaiba brother sighed, staring at the plate before him. He hadn't been hungry at all since he'd come home, and the silence wasn't helping any.

"Otogi." The black haired boy turned his head toward Seto, his eyes still down. "Go." 

Without a word Ryuuji stood up, leaving his plate, which was almost completely full.

Noa felt like protesting, but didn't.

Ryuuji closed the door behind himself, and Seto glared at Noa.

Said boy looked up. "What!? What did I do?! Breath!? Or something? Did that upset you?!"

Without a word the older boy stood up, leaving the room.

Mokuba frowned. "Why are you guys so angry at each other, anyway?"

"It's nothing, Mokuba."

"You... you didn't call me Moku-chan. Now I _know_ something is up." 

Noa blinked, smiling at him.

"Its about Otogi, huh?" He leaned in, placing his elbows on the table. "Because you sure act like you like him."

"Well...no! Mokuba!!"

The little boy grinned. "Nii-sama acted the same way when we bought Otogi. Always staring at him. He got angry because everyone else in the house would do the same, and finally, he ordered everyone to pretend like Otogi wasn't there."

His brother furrowed his eyebrows. "Hn."

"I have no idea why he moved Otogi into his room. I mean... the guy had his own room in the beginning..."

Without a word, Noa stood up, heading toward the door.

"Hey!" Mokuba cried. "You did this last night! Why are you leaving me this time?"

"Mokuba, I..."

"No! You know what, its fine! Go ahead, storm off because Seto is being a jerk like he always is, and leave me here! I don't care, really!"

Noa blinked, walking over to Mokuba slowly. "Moku-chan..?"

"What!?" He yelled, glaring at Noa, tears in his eyes. "In a year I won't even be in the house! And all you can do is sulk over some stupid slave that Seto has locked in his room!"

"Mokuba,  please..." Noa whispered, petting the other boy's hair softly, even though he knew it was true, what the boy had said.

"Leave me alone!" Mokuba screamed, shoving Noa away from him. He got out of his chair and ran for the door, bursting through it.

Noa sighed, watching the younger boy leave. After a couple of seconds he attempted to follow him.

Mokuba disappeared into his room, slamming the door and locking it.

Upon reaching the youngest Kaiba's room, the aqua haired boy knocked lightly.

"Go away!" Mokuba cried. "Leave me alone! Go bug Otogi!"

He sighed quietly. "Moku-chan?" He tried. "Please let me talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Why?"

"Because... because your a meanie!"

Noa laughed slightly at this. "Moku-chan...please?"

"No! Go away!"

"I promise to not be mean, if you'd let me speak with you."

"No!"

The older brother sighed, sliding down to sit at the bottom of Mokuba's door on the outside of the hallway. "Then I'm not leaving here. So if you ever get hungry, or need to use the bathroom, you have to talk to me first." Noa declared.

Seto stepped out of his room, grabbing a maid that was passing. "Call the doctor. Otogi's sick."

She nodded and headed off.

Noa looked up at that instantly. He thought about moving...but what point would that prove to Mokuba..?

Seto glanced at him, before raising an eyebrow in question.

"Protesting against Mokuba?" The middle Kaiba tried, looking up at him innocently.

"I have a window, you know!" Mokuba cried. "I can just use it!"

"And jump!?" Noa retorted. "I'd like to see you tr---" He stopped. "Moku-chan, please don't." He murmured, banging the back of his head against the door.

"Then leave me alone and I won't do it!"

"Why do you want me to leave so badly.?"

"Because I'm mad at you!"

"Will you let me come in so you can tell me why?!" 

"No!"

"What if I let you let your anger out on me? Would that help?"

"I just want to be left alone!"

The older boy sighed, giving up and burying his head in his arms in exhaustion.

Seto snorted. "He's been acting like that a lot lately." He said, before turning back to look in his room, where Ryuuji got into a coughing fit.

Noa winced at the coughs, shaking his head. Too much was going on in his mind for him to be able to handle it. Getting angry, he stood, before cursing at nothing in particular and kicking the wall across from him. With a whimper, he fell back to the floor in tears.

Seto, ignoring him, went downstairs to wait for the doctor. Ryuuji stepped out of Seto's room, unnoticed, and walked slowly up to Noa, kneeling so they were even. "Daijoubu ka?"

The middle Kaiba blinked, looking up through teared up eyes. He blushed lightly at seeing the boy, before sighing and leaning his head back so he was leaning against the wall he'd previously kicked.

Ryuuji smiled weakly, looking down, before coughing a few more times.

Noa reached out to stroke the other boy's hair softly.

The other slowly leaned into the touch, his eyes closing. It had been a long time since anyone had been so gentle... it felt... _nice._

Before he'd stopped himself, Noa had his arms around the boy, crying onto him lightly.

With a small smile, Ryuuji slowly rubbed Noa's back, whispering calming words to the crying boy.

The younger smiled at the touch, calming down slightly and letting out a breath.

Ryuuji let go of Noa. "Are you all right, Noa-sama?"

He nodded slightly, before thinking it over and changing his answer to a shake of the head.

"What's wrong, then?"

"I don't know..." Noa began in a whisper, looking down.

"Hmm..." The green-eyed boy coughed again, covering his mouth.

Noa winced again, curling his hands into fists.

Frowning, Ryuuji placed his hands lightly on top of Noa's. "Don't be upset, Noa-sama..."

The aqua haired Kaiba blushed more, looking up. "But..."

"Hmm...?"

"Seto's going to hurt us."

Ryuuji pulled his hands back, looking into his lap, knowing Noa was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered to the boy.

"For what?"

"For getting you in so much trouble! If I weren't here.."

"Its not your fault. I had a choice to talk to you."

"And why did you?"

"Because... because you're the only person who is nice enough to talk to me."

At this, Noa smiled lightly.

Ryuuji smiled back, but gasped as Mokuba opened his door, staring right at them.

Noa blinked, looking up at the boy from their position on the floor.

Mokuba blinked, looking from Ryuuji to Noa.

Noa stood immediately after the blinks were exchanged, holding a hand out for Ryuuji to take as he wiped at his own sapphire eyes.

Looking at Mokuba nervously, Ryuuji took Noa's hand, his eyes falling to the floor instantly. He coughed two times, covering his mouth.

Noa looked at Ryuuji silently, concerned.

Two sets of steps could be heard coming up the stairs, and Ryuuji backed away from Noa, his hand slipping from the other boy's hold. He went back into the bedroom, praying that Mokuba would not say anything.

Noa glanced over at Mokuba, then went back to his post in front of the boy's door.

"Oh, I see," The black haired boy snapped. "He's still more important then me, is he!?"

"Who's more important then you?" Seto asked as he walked up, the doctor in toe.

Mokuba looked at Noa, a glare on his face.

Noa stared up at Mokuba pleadingly.

"Well…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well…" Mokuba thought about it, before growling: "Some stupid stray dog he picked up on the street! He wanted to play with it instead of me!"

Noa sighed smiling. He stood, before hugging the younger boy tightly.

"I'm still mad at you, 'ya know!" Mokuba said, although he hugged Noa back. 

Seto snorted, not believing Mokuba for a second. He nodded to the doctor and went into his room, the man following.

He laughed, before pulling away to look into his eyes. "Tell me why?"

The black haired boy pouted. "Because if Seto got mad at you then you wouldn't be able to play with me anyway."

"You're mad because I won't play with you?"

"Yes! You are always in your room or hanging out with Otogi!"

"I'm sorry, Moku-chan..."

The youngest brother sighed, looking down. "Oh well... I shouldn't expect you to play with me anymore... you're an adult, you're out of school, you'll soon start working with Nii-sama..."

He sighed, petting the younger boy's hair. "Moku-chan..."

"I just... I wish I had more friends. No one at school wants to play with me because they're afraid of my last name..."

Noa sighed again, kneeling to Mokuba's level. "I'll still play with you."

The boy looked up at him, eyes sparkling. "Really!?"

"Of course!"

"Arigato, Onii-san!"

He hugged him again. "Your welcome."

Seto stepped out of the room, glancing at Mokuba and Seto.

Noa stood, looking up at the older boy.

"I've made a decision," Seto announced as Mokuba stood up.

Noa blinked. "Yes?"

"I'm going to sell Otogi."

"What!?"

"Since with you around he can't seem to follow the rules, I'm going to get rid of him."

"No! Seto!"

The older brother sent Noa a glare. "You don't have a choice in the matter. He's my slave."

Upon thinking it over, the younger boy retorted. "_Your_ slave?" He asked. "Is this why Mokuba and I don't get slaves!?"

"I'm the one that handles the money," Seto growled. "Once to get a steady job you can have your own slave. I run this house, there for I run the slaves."

He glared at him. "What do you mean he's not following rules?"

"He spoke to you. He know's he's not supposed to speak to anyone."

"Did that do any harm!!?"

"It doesn't matter if it did or not. The point is that he is my slave and that he broke my rules, there for he must either be punished, or I will get rid of him. Which would you prefer?"

He shut up, sighing.

"As soon as he gets well he's going." With that said, Seto headed off to his office.

Mokuba frowned as the doctor came out of the room.

Noa looked down at the younger Kaiba.

The younger looked over at the doctor. "How long until he gets well?"

"Well," the man said, looking at his notes. "He seems to be not eating enough. As long as he eats more, then he'll be fine. Make sure to tell your brother that." With that said the man left.

Mokuba looked at Noa. "As long as Otogi stays sick he stays, right? Well, then we won't tell Seto that Ryuuji needs to eat more, and he'll stay sick!"

Noa shook his head. "That's not good for him, Mokuba..."

"Well, neither will being sold again! At least this way he won't be beaten..."

Noa sighed. "But I don't want him to be sick..."

"Yeah..." Mokuba sighed as well, looking down. "What else can we do, thoug-" A thought suddenly popped in his head. "What if you go to the auction discussed and buy Otogi?"

He smiled. "That would work, but...what about money?"

"You have a savings that dad made when you were born, remember?"

"True..." He smiled.

The black haired boy blinked, looking into Seto's room. "Hey... where's Otogi?"

Noa's eyes widened. "Um...?"

"Wait..." Mokuba pointed to Seto's balcony where Ryuuji stood on the railing. "There he is! He looks like he's gonna jump!"

Noa's eyes widened as he ran into the room.

Mokuba followed. Together they pulled Ryuuji off the railing, making him fall backward on top of them both.

Noa blushed, blinking and trying to stand.

Ryuuji whimpered, curling into a ball on the ground.

"Why would you do that?" Mokuba asked, getting up. "Why would you want to jump?"

"I don't want to be sold again..." the slave whispered, his body shaking as he sobbed.

Noa immediately wrapped his arms around the boy carefully.

The black haired boy tensed lightly, before relaxing and burring his face into Noa's chest, sobbing loudly.

"Shhh..." Noa whispered, petting his hair.

"I don't want to go to another house..." Ryuuji whimpered. "Seto-sama may be mean, but he's NEVER hit me before... but the other houses... they do it just because they like to..."

He sighed, hugging Ryuuji closer.

"I wish I wasn't a slave..."

"I'm sorry..." Noa muttered.

"Its not your fault... I was born into slavery, so I never really had a choice..."

"I wish I could do something, though..."

"I wish you could too, Noa-sama..."

With a weak smile, Mokuba stood up. Even thought he was young, he knew when people wanted to be left with each other. Instead, he went and stood by the door to make sure Seto didn't come in.

Noa sighed, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry..." Ryuuji whispered. "That I broke the rules so many times..."

"No....no," He whispered. "They were stupid rules."

"Yes, but they were still rules..."

"Shhh..."

Pulling away, Ryuuji looked into Noa's eyes.

He smiled lightly.

Ryuuji smiled back weakly.

"It's my fault..."

"Why is it your fault?"

"I don't know..." He muttered.

"You are not the one that broke the rules, nor are you the one that made them, Noa-sama. None of this is your fault."

He shook his head, beginning to cry.

"Noa-sama... please don't cry."

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

The slave smiled at him warmly, although his eyes were sad. "Maybe... maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe my new master will be just as nice as you."

He smiled sadly as well. "We don't know that, though..." He whispered, running his fingertips over the other boy's face.

"But we can hope. Its always good to hope. If I didn't have hope, I wouldn't have lasted this long."

He smiled weakly once more, voice soft. "Yeah."

"And hope brought me to you."

He blushed lightly.

A smile crossed Ryuuji's face, before Mokuba shouted: "Seto's coming!"

Noa immediately stood, rushing out of the room without a word to Ryuuji.

Mokuba did the same, and Ryuuji looked down as Seto entered.

"Why are you on the balcony?" The brunette asked.

"Gomen nasai, Seto-sama," Ryuuji whispered, eyes tearing up.

Noa sighed, wiping at his eyes and shaking his head.

"Get up," Seto ordered, and Ryuuji did so, closing the door behind himself as he walked over to Seto, who closed the door.

Mokuba cringed, before looking at Noa. "Noa... what if you and Ryuuji ran away?"

He looked up, surprised at the simple brilliance of such a small idea. Looking down at the younger boy, he immediately glomped him, crying, "I love you, Moku-chan!"

The smaller boy laughed lightly. "Onii-san! You're getting me wet!"

He chuckled, letting go of the boy, but still holding his shoulders. "Wait.." He began. "What about you?"'

"What about me?"

"I won't be here to play with you..." Noa murmured.

"Neh... In a year we wouldn't be able to anyway. I think I can handle growing up a year early."

He sighed lightly, ruffling Mokuba's hair and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"I'm glad that you are happy, Onii-san."

He began to walk to his room, scooping the younger Kaiba up in his arms as he did so.

Mokuba blinked.

"I need you to help me think of a plan."

"Ah."

He looked at the other boy carefully. "What..? Did you think I was going to molest you?"

_'Hey, a kid can hope...'_ "Nope."

He chuckled, shifting the boy in his arms and continuing.

"Hm... Tomorrow Nii-sama has a meting. You could do it then."

He kissed Mokuba's forehead. "Okay."

The black haired Kaiba giggled lightly at this. "And I'll claim I was asleep."

Noa reached his room, stepping inside and closing the door with his foot, before walking over and placing Mokuba on his bed. He took a seat next to him, sitting atop the bed as well, legs crossed.

Mokuba yawned, stretching out like a cat.

Noa chuckled lightly.

Curling up, the youngest Kaiba fell asleep.

He smiled, pulling his covers over the younger boy before getting up to change into his pajamas.

~*~

Noa yawned, rolling over in his sleep lightly.

"Get up!" Mokuba cried, tugging on the covers. "Come on, Onii-san! Get up so you and Ryuuji can get going!"

He sighed, rolling and trying to sit up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Nii-sama left nearly an hour ago. Otogi didn't come down for breakfast."

Noa stood up, throwing a sort of silken robe around himself.

The youngest Kaiba frowned at his brother. "You need to pack something and get some money. I'll go and see if Otogi is okay."

He nodded, doing as told.

Mokuba headed off to Seto's room, opening the door to find Ryuuji sitting on the bed, his head down.

Noa followed behind the younger after finishing.

"Otogi?" Mokuba asked, slowly walking over to the other boy, who looked up with a smile.

Noa followed, rushing up to the boy.

Ryuuji looked at Noa, smiling. "Good morning, Noa-sama."

"You need to pack," Mokuba said. "You and Onii-san are going to run away."

Noa nodded. "Hai."

Ryuuji blinked a bit in surprise. "Run...run away? To where?"

"I'm not sure..." The younger pondered. "Somewhere, though! Anywhere!"

"N-Noa-sama... I... I can't. Se-Seto-sama _owns_ me... he _paid_ for me... I can't just _leave_."

He sighed. "But.."

"Beside..." He lifted up his hair to show that the back of his neck had been branded as a Kaiba slave. "What if someone see's this?"

"My last name is Kaiba, as well..."

"But you don't own me... he does."

"Who is going to know that?" Noa asked. "We can skip country!" He cried, throwing his hands in the air and doing a little spin.

Ryuuji looked down. "I can't, Noa-sama..."

"Why!?" Mokuba asked. "Seto's going to sell you anyway! Wouldn't you rather be free?!"

Ryuuji's eyes began to tear up. "Well, yes... but..."

Noa stopped his happy twirling to look down at the other boy. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know how to not be a slave..."

"That's okay..." Noa smiled, leaning onto the bed. "I can teach you."

Green eyes lifted to meet Noa's own. "W-would you really?"

"Of course!" He said, tilting his head and smiling lightly.

Ryuuji smiled back, before nodding and standing up.

Noa grinned, hugging him lightly.

Mokuba laughed lightly, clapping.

He glanced over at the boy, blinking, still keeping his arms around Ryuuji.

"Come on!" Mokuba cheered. "Lets pack so you guys can get going!"

He chuckled. "I'm done with my packing, Moku-chan."

"I _meant_ Otogi's stuff!"

"Of course."

Ryuuji looked down. "I don't own anything..."

"Shhh..." Noa smiled. "That's okay. When we get to wherever we're going we'll buy you stuff."

The slave looked at Noa, eyes wide. "N-no! I could never let you buy me something, Noa-sama..."

"You're not a slave anymore, Otogi," Mokuba pointed out. "You're aloud to own your own things."

He nodded. "Hai."

Ryuuji looked down silently, as if the idea made him feel sick.

Noa moved closer to him, looking up. "What's wrong?" He asked, brushing hair from Ryuuji's eyes gently.

"I've never really had anything of my own... its just.. the idea is weird..." He coughed a few times into his hand.

"You need food, Ryuuji."

"I'm fine, Noa-sama."

He shook his head. "No!" He tried. "You aren't! You need food!"

Ryuuji jumped. "Hai!"

Noa blinked lightly, placing a hand on Ryuuji's cheek.

Ryuuji closed his eyes tightly, as if expecting to be hurt after Noa had raised his voice.

Noa sighed lightly, before brushing his lips against Ryuuji's other cheek.

Noa sighed lightly, before brushing his lips against Ryuuji's other cheek.

Ryuuji's eyes widened, and he looked at Noa. In all foi his years of being a pleasure slave, he had never once, been kissed, even on the cheek.

He was blushing as he pulled away. "Come on, Ryuuji."

"Hai," the slave whispered, touching his cheek lightly.

Noa tugged on the boy's hand.

The black haired boy followed Noa silently.

Noa brought the boy into his room, before motioning for him to sit on his bed.

Ryuuji sat down, watching Noa curiously.

"I have to change into my clothes, you realize." He chuckled, before sliding the silken robe off of himself and throwing it into a suitcase.

Nodding, Ryuuji looked down once more.

Upon finishing searching his wardrobe and changing, the younger boy sighed, packing his pillows and moving around Ryuuji to do so.

The slave continued to stare into his lap silently, not moving even the slightest bit.

Noa stopped, peering over at him. "You can wander now, if you'd like."

"Hai." He still didn't move.

The younger sighed. "You can look other places, as well."

"Hai," he repeated, still not moving.

Noa smiled, taking a seat next to the older boy.

Finally looking up, Ryuuji smiled back at him.

Noa blushed, before leaning on Ryuuji carefully.

Still smiling, Ryuuji didn't move, just letting Noa lean on him.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Where ever you wish me to go, Noa-sama."

"Okay, I'm giving the choice to you."

He frowned, looking down. "I... don't think I can make that choice, Noa-sama..."

"Why's that?"

"I've never made a choice before... At least not one this big..."

He smiled lightly. "We can go anywhere. We can look at places as well, and decid if we want to live there."

Green eyes moved up to meet Noa's blue ones. "Together...?"

"Of course." He smiled.

A smile spread over Ryuuji's lips at this.

"Would you like to?" He asked.

"Do we have enough time to do so?"

"Enough time?"

"Seto-sama will be coming home soon..."

"Let us hurry, then!" Noa cried, standing up and holding both hands out for Ryuuji.

Ryuuji smiled, standing up.

Noa grabbed his bag, and nodded for Ryuuji to follow him as he ran out to the back garage.

The black haired boy waved to Mokuba as he passed, following Noa easily.

The younger boy shoved his things in the trunk of his car, before opening the passenger's side door for Ryuuji.

Ryuuji got in, buckling the seatbelt instantly.

Noa moved around to his side of the car, buckling himself in as well and starting the car up.

Ryuuji looked into his lap once more, seeming to find his hands very interesting.

Noa looked over at him whence they got on the road. "What's wrong?" He asked.

After coughing, the other said: "Nothing."

Noa instantly remembered that Ryuuji hadn't eaten. "You need food."

"Hai."

As he drove, he muttered. "Point out a place to eat. Okay?"

Ryuuji looked at Noa, frowning.

He tilted his head, before thinking it over. "Okay..uhm..."

The slave looked down, feeling as if he was a burden, since he could not do what Noa had asked him.

"Ryuuji...?" He whispered in question.

"Hai, Noa-sama?"

"It's okay, you know."

Eyes widening, Ryuuji looked over at Noa. He'd never heard anyone say that to him.

He stopped at a little restaurant, shutting off the car in the parking lot and undoing his seatbelt.

Ryuuji copied him carefully, before carefully brushing his hair over his neck, since the place refused to feed slaves.

He got out of the car, before making his way over to open the door for Ryuuji.

Ryuuji paused, slowly stepping in, as if doing so would be the end of the world.

Noa followed, as a waitress showed them to a seat.

She smiled, handing them two menus, before asking if they wanted anything to drink.

"A water would be good." He looked to Ryuuji.

Ryuuji nodded slowly, and, smiling, the waitress went off to get the water.

Noa smiled at Ryuuji, resting his chin on his hands.

Ryuuji smiled back weakly, feeling uncomfortable around so many people.

Noa looked around, noticing how tense the boy was.

Ryuuji couldn't help it: he looked at his lap, some hair falling into his eyes. It made him feel better, to not be looking in the faces of so many people.

He sighed lightly. "I'm sorry, Ryuuji..."

"For what, Noa-sam... Noa-san?"

"For dragging you here. You needed food, though."

"Its all right. I will have to get used to it eventually."

He smiled weakly.

Ryuuji still didn't look up, gripping his kimono...thingy...tightly.

"Forgive me?"

"Of course. Although I don't think there's anything to forgive."

He sighed lightly.

As the waitress came back with their water, Ryuuji forced himself to look up, to not cause suspicion. She smiled warmly and he smiled back, although weakly.

Noa took a small sip of his water, watching Ryuuji carefully.

The ex-slave stared at his water, not making any move to drink it.

"Ryuuji, you need refreshment."

Without question, the black haired boy took a sip of the water, still staring into it.

"You need to learn to do things on your own," Noa whispered.

"I'm sorry," Ryuuji whispered back sadly.

"I'm not angry with you."

Ryuuji looked up at him for a few moments, before looking back down, taking a slow sip of his water.

Noa watched the other boy with interest, resting his chin on the edge of the table.

The ex-slave looked at the menu, wondering what it said.

Noa looked over, getting out of his position before the thought struck him. "Matte...can you read?"

Ryuuji frowned, shaking his head.

He chuckled a bit at his own stupidity, before moving over to sit next to him and stare at the menu.

The black haired boy watched Noa curiously, blinking.

"I'll pick something for the both of us, and then I'll make note to teach you how to read. That sound good?"

"Hai, Noa-sam-- Noa-san."

Noa nodded, before proceeding to look down the menu once more.

Ryuuji stared at Noa, for lack of anything more interesting to do, aside from stare at his own lap, which would cause suspicion.

Pointing to something, Noa told him what it was, asking if he'd like it.

Ryuuji only nodded, having no idea since he had never tried much of anything.

Noa smiled lightly, before picking something out and waiting for the waitress, still sitting with the other boy.

Said waitress came up moments later, a pencil and pad in hand. "What can I get for you boys?" She asked, glancing over Ryuuji more then once.

Noa told the waitress their orders with a small smile.

She smiled back, nodding, before heading off.

Ryuuji smiled at him lightly, before slowly taking another sip of water.

The younger boy leaned over the table to grab for his own water.

Ryuuji looked away silently, forcing himself to not think of Noa in any way other then friendship.

Upon grabbing it, he pulled it over to himself while trying not to spill, taking a sip and leaning onto Ryuuji's shoulder.

The ex-slave blushed lightly, pulling back.

Noa blinked, looking up at him. "Nani?"

"Please... don't lean on me."

He sighed, feeling dejected. "Why's that?" He questioned innocently.

"I just... it... " He looked down. "If you really want to you can do it."

He shook his head. "I won't."

Still feeling guilty, Ryuuji closed his eyes.

Noa placed a hand on Ryuuji's cheek, turning him to face him. "Ryuuji...what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Noa-san."

He removed his hand, fidgeting a bit in his seat but stopping the questioning.

Ryuuji coughed lightly into his hand, looking anywhere but Noa.

He sighed, before muttering, "Drink a sip of your water."

The ex-slave did so without question.

Noa smiled, brushing some strands of raven hair out of Ryuuji's eyes.

The black haired boy looked over at Noa, smiling.

He refrained from leaning on the boy, by leaning back instead.

Not long after the waitress came back with their food, asking if they needed anything else.

Noa shook his head in response.

She flashed them both a smile, before heading off again.

Ryuuji glanced at the food silently.

Noa looked up at him. "You must eat, you know."

The black haired boy nodded, but still didn't move.

"Ryuuji?"

"Hai, Noa-san?"

"I'm not going to force you to eat, but..."

"I'm only waiting for you to start, Noa-san. Its the way I was brought up."

He blinked, never thinking about it. "Oh.."

A smile crossed Ryuuji's face.

Noa blushed lightly at the gesture, before going to pick up his fork and start eating.

The ex-slave did the same, almost mirroring Noa's every move.

~*~

Ryuuji stared up at the hotel as they got out of the car, not quite surprised by its size, but mostly by how many people were going in and out.

Noa smiled over at him lightly.

Ryuuji smiled back, nervously shifting from foot to foot, trying to calm down.

A sad feeling washed over Noa when he had to stop himself from hugging the boy, or holding his hand. He sighed, looking away.

The ex-slave coughed once, still feeling a bit weak.

He looked over at him, a concerned look on his face.

Ryuuji tried to hide a yawn, but it broke through, and he covered his mouth, blushing.

Noa giggled, before reaching for Ryuuji's hand and stopping. He ran up the stairs to the hotel, waiting for Ryuuji.

Blinking, Ryuuji followed silently.

"Come on, let's get a room so you can get some rest."

"Hai, Noa-sama."

~*~

Ryuuji watched Noa silently as he stood near the door in their room. He hadn't moved from that spot since he had stepped in, feelings strange about being in such a nice place, and not having to share a bed with someone like Seto.

Noa turned around, walking up to Ryuuji with his hands held tightly behind his back.

Ryuuji smiled at him weakly.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Something wrong?"

"Iie, Noa-sama."

He refrained himself from touching again, twisting his hand with his other. "You're lying," He whispered.


End file.
